Themium
by ApolloBlackwood
Summary: The Iliad but with the ace attorney cast : ) Rated T to be on the safe side (might actually be K though).


**Book 1 - Anger**

* * *

_Ann.: For the original text is ancient greek I have taken the English translation from here: _ .edu/Homer/iliad.1. ; not every character is 1 to 1 fitting with the original character ; I sometimes reword sentences.

* * *

Of aggrieved pride and anger, O muse, sing of Simon, son of Metis, that brought countless ills upon his people. Many and one brave soul did he send hurrying down across Styx and many and one hero did yield as prey to wolves and hawks, for that was the counsel of Apollo fulfilled from the day on which the son of Gregory, king of prosecutors, and great Simon first clashed violently with one another.

And which of the gods was it that had them quarrel?

It was the son of Jove and Thalassa; for he was angry with the king of prosecutors and sent an illness upon the armed forces to plague their bodies for the son of Gregory had dishonored Zac Gramarye, his sacred priest.

Forthwith, Zac Gramarye has come to the prosecutors to free his daughter and had brought with him great ransom. Moreover, he bore in his hand the magical scepter of Apollo. Cloaked with a magician's cloak he pleaded the prosecutors but most of all the son of Gregory, who was their chief.

"Son of Gregory", he cried, "and all other prosecutors, may the gods in heavens grant you to raid the city of Aristotle, and to reach your home in safety! But free my daughter and accept a ransom for her, in veneration to Apollo, son of Jove."

At this the rest of prosecutors with one voice were for respecting the priest and taking the ransom he offered; but not so Edgeworth, who spoke fiercely and sent him roughly away.

"Old man", he said, "don't let me find you loitering near our ships not coming here anew. Your scepter of the god and your top-hat shall profit you not. I won't free her. She will grow old in my house far from her own home, busying herself with learning and serving my office; so go and do not provoke me or it will be worse for you."

The old man feared him and obeyed. Not a word did he say but went by the shore of the weaving sea and prayed to god Apollo whom lovely Thalassa had born.

"Hear me", he sobbed, "O god of chords of steel, protector of Trucy and holy Khura'in and my sacred home with your might, hear me o you who sees it all with perceiving gaze. If I have ever decked your temple with flowers or burned bulls or goats as sacrifice grant my prayer and let your arrows avenge my tears upon the prosecutors."

Such was his prayer and Apollo heard his prayer. He came down furious from the heavens, with his bow and quiver on his shoulder and the arrows rattled on his back with the anger that trembled within him. He sat down away from the ships with a face as dark as night and his silver bow rang death as he shot his arrow in the midst of them. First he shot their mules and their hounds but before long he aimed his shafts at the people themselves and all day long pyres of the dead were burning.

For nine whole days he shot his arrows among the people but upon the tenth day Simon called them into assembly – moved to that by Ema, who saw the prosecutors in their death-strangle and had mercy upon them. When they were together, he rose and spoke.

"Son of Gregory-dono", he said, "I judge that we should turn home if we shall escape destruction for we are being cut down by war and pestilence at once. Let us ask some priest or prophet or some reader of dreams – for dreams are from Apollo-dono himself – who can tell us why Apollo-dono is so angry and say if it is for some promise that we have broken or sacrifice that we have not offered and if he will accept the heap of lambs and goats without taint so as to take away the plague from us."

With these words he sat down and Yuri captain from the Cosmos, wisest of augurs, who knew things past present and to come, rose to speak. It was he who had guided the prosecutors with their fleet to this place, through his prophesying with which Apollo had inspired him.

With all sincerity and goodwill he addressed them: "Simon, loved of heaven, you ask me to tell you about the anger of god Apollo and therefore I will do so. But consider first and swear that you will take my side heartily in word and deed for I know that I shall offend one who rules the Prosecutor's Office with all his might, to whom all the prosecutors are in subjection. A plain man can't stand against the anger of a king, who if he swallows his indignation now, will yet plot revenge until he has reached it. Consider if you will or won't protect me."

And Simon answered: "Fear not but speak as it is brought upon you from heaven, for by Apollo-dono, Yuri-dono, to whom you pray and whose oracles you reveal to us not a prosecutor at our ships shall put a hand onto you in ill will while I yet live to look at your face on earth – no, not even if you name Edgeworth-dono himself, who is by far the leading of prosecutors."

The seer spoke freely. "The god", he said, "is angry neither about your promise nor sacrifice but for his priest's sake, whom Edgeworth has dishonored, in that he would not free his daughter nor take a ransom for her; therefore he has sent evils upon us and will continue with others. He will not deliver the prosecutors from this pestilence until Edgeworth has brought back the girl without fee or ransom to her father and has sent a holy sacrifice – Trucy Gramarye. Perhaps that will appease him."

He sat down and Edgeworth rose in anger. His heart was black with rage and his eyes flashed fire as he glowered on Yuri and said: "Seer of evil, you never yet prophesied smooth things concerning me but have ever loved to foretell the evil. You have brought me neither comfort nor performance and now you come seeing among prosecutors and saying that Apollo has cursed us because I would not take a ransom for this girl, the daughter of Zac Gramarye. I have set my heart on keeping her in my own house for I love her better than my dearest child Kay whose peer she is in form and feature, in understanding and accomplishments." He gave a pause of thought, conscious of his silent judging fellow's eyes on him.  
"Still, I will give her up if I must for I would rather have people alive than dead. But you must find me a prize instead or else I as the only one will be without one. This won't go for you to see, all of you, that my prize has to go someplace else."

Simon answered: "Most noble son of Gregory-dono, desirous beyond all humans, how do you believe shall the prosecutors find you another prize? We have no common store from which you could take one. Those we took from the cities have been distributed; we can't object the awards that have been made already. Give this girl to the god and if Apollo-dono grants us to raid the city of Themis we will pay you back three and fourfold."

"Simon", Edgeworth said with grim expression, "Valiant though you seem to be, you cannot outwit me. You shall not overreach and persuade me. Are you going to keep your prize while I sit tamely under my loss and give up the girl at your bidding? Let the prosecutors find me a prize in fair exchange to my liking or I will come and take your own or that of Aura or of Phoenix.

And to whomever I come, they will regret my coming. But we will think of this later. Now, let us draw a ship to the sea and find a crew for her expressly. We put a sacrifice on board and send Trucy also. Further, let some chief man among us be in command, either Aura, or Sasha or yourself, son of Metis, mighty warrior that you are – that we may offer sacrifice and appease the anger of the god."

Simon scowled at him and answered: "You are stepped in insolence and greed for gain. With what heart can any of the prosecutors do your bidding, be it assault or open fighting? I came not warring here for any ill the defense attorneys had done me. I have no ill blood with them. They did not raid my cattle nor my horses nor cut down my crops on the rich plains of my valiant home; for between me and them is a great distance, both mountain and wild sea. We have followed you, King of Greed! For your pleasure, not ours – to gain satisfaction from defense attorneys for your shameless self and for Kristoph-dono.

You forget this and threaten to rob me of my prize for which I have honorably fought and which the sons of prosecutors have given me. Not once when the prosecutors rob any rich city of defense attorneys do I receive so good a prize as you do though it is my hands that do the better part of the fighting. When the time of sharing comes, your share is by far the largest and I must go back to my ships, take what I can get and be thankful when my labor and fighting is done. Now, I shall go back home. It will be much better for me to return with my ships for I won't stay here dishonored to gather gold and substance for you."

Edgeworth snorted. "Take flight if you will, I shall make no prayers for you to stay. I have others who will do me honor and above all Apollo, the lord of counsel. There is no highborn leader here so hateful to me as you are, for you are ever quarrelsome and ill affected. What for are you so brave? Was it not heaven that made you so?

Go home, then, with your ships and comrades, I care neither for you nor for your anger. And thus will I do: Since Justice Apollo is taking Trucy from me, I shall send her with my ship and my followers but I shall come to your tent and take your own prize, Jinxie Temna, that you may learn how much stronger I am than you are and that another may fear to set himself up as equal or comparable with me."

The son of Metis was furious and his heart within, beating like a wild hunting hawk, was divided whether to draw his sword, push the others aside and kill the son of Gregory, or to restrain himself and to check his anger. For it was his prize, not only sign of pride and sweat but also his precious friend Athena's treasure, that was to be taken away.

While he was thus in two minds and was drawing his mighty sword from its scabbard, Juniper came down from heaven (for Ema had sent her in the love she bore to them both), and seized the son of Metis by his dark black hair, visible to him alone, for the others no man could see her. Amazed, Simon turned his head and by the fire that flashed from her eyes at once he knew that she was Juniper. "Why", he said, "are you here, daughter of wise judgement? To see the pride of Edgeworth-dono, son of Gregory-dono? Let me tell you – it shall surely be – he shall pay for this insolence with his life."

Juniper answered gravely: "I come from heaven to bid you tame your anger, if you will hear me. Ema has sent me, who cares for both of you alike. Cease and do not draw your sword, Simon. Rage against him if you will and your raging will not be in vain for I tell you that you shall receive gifts three times as splendid by reason of this present insult. Hold and obey."

"Goddess", answered Simon hoarsely, "however angry a man may be, he must do as goddesses command him. This will be for the best, for the gods ever hear prayers of him who has obeyed them." He stayed his hand on the silver hilt of his sword and thrust it back into the scabbard as Juniper bade him. Then she went back to heavens among the other gods and to the house of justice seeking Apollo.

* * *

In the tame sea of tents the twisted samurai's friend interrupted her dialogue with her dearest new found friend, for a feeling of relief has grazed her heart like a soft breeze of wind and put a smile like the sun's rays on her face. "I feel like a great danger has been averted from happening", she said.

* * *

But the son of Metis again began raging against the son of Gregory for his heart was still burning with black flames.

"Wine-bibber", he growled, "with your face of a pitiful dog and the heart of a coward, you never dare to go out with the host in fight nor yet with our chosen men in ambuscade. You shun this as you do death itself. You had rather go round and rob his prizes from any man who contradicts you. You devour your people for you are the chief prosecutor over a feeble folk; otherwise, son of Gregory-dono, henceforward you would insult no man. Therefore I say and swear it with great oath – by this scepter of mine which shall sprout neither leaf nor shoot nor bud anew from the day on which it left its parent stem upon the mountains, for the ax stripped it of leaf and bark and now the sons of the prosecutors bear it as judges and guardians of the decrees of heaven; so surely and solemnly do I swear that hereafter they shall look fondly for Simon and shall not find him. In the day of your greatest distress, when your men fall dying by the murderous hand of Diego-dono, you shall not know how to help them and shall rend your heart with rage for the hour when you offered insult to the bravest of the prosecutors."

With this the son of Metis dashed his gold-bestudded scepter on the ground and took his seat while the son of Gregory was beginning fiercely from his place upon the other side. Then uprose smooth-tongued Nahyuta, the facile speaker of the Khura'inese, and the words fell from his lips sweeter than honey. Two generations of men born and bred in Khura'in had passed away under his rule and he was now reigning over the third. With all sincerity and goodwill, therefore, he addressed them thus:  
"Of a truth", he said, "a great sorrow has befallen the prosecutor's jurisdiction. Surely Aristotle with his sons would rejoice and the defense attorneys be glad at heart if they could hear this quarrel between you two, who are so excellent in fight and counsel. I am older than either of you; therefore be guided by me. Moreover, I have been familiar friend of men even greater than you are and they did not disregard my counsels. Never again can I behold such men as Dhurke and Datz, shepherds of their people, or as Amara Sigatar Khura'in, godlike priestess, and Lana beloved of heavens, sister to the immortals. These were the mightiest people ever born upon this earth: mightiest were they,, and when they fought the fiercest revolutions of mountain savages and city uproars they utterly overthrew them. I came from distant Khura'in and went about among them, for they would have me come, and I fought as it was in me to do. Not a man now living could withstand them, but they heard my words and were persuaded by them.

So be it also with yourselves for this is the more excellent way. Therefore, Edgeworth, though you be strong, take not this girl away, for the sons of the prosecutors have already given her to Simon; and you, Simon, strive not further with the king, for no man who by the grace of Jove wields a scepter has like honor with Edgeworth. You are strong, and have a goddess for your mother; but Edgeworth is stronger than you, for he has more people under him. Son of Metis, check your anger, I implore you; end this quarrel with Edgeworth, who in the day of battle is a tower of strength to the prosecutors."

And Edgeworth answered: "Prosecutor, all that you have said is true but this fellow must need become our lord and master. He must be lord of them all, king of them all and captain of them all and this shall hardly be. Granted that the gods have made him a great warrior, have they also given him the right to speak with railing?"

Simon interrupted him with glaring eyes.

"I should be a mean coward", he cried, "were I to give in to you in all things. Order other people around, not me, for I shall obey no longer. Furthermore I say – and lay my saying to your heart if you have one – I shall fight neither you nor any man about this girl for those that take were those also that gave. But of all else that is at my ship you shall carry away nothing by force! Try, that others may see; if you do, my spear shall be reddened with your blood."

When they had quarreled thus angrily, they rose and broke up the assembly at the ships of the prosecutors. The son of Metis went back to his tents and ships with his company while Edgeworth drew a vessel into the water and chose a crew of twenty oarsmen. He escorted Trucy on board and sent moreover a hecatomb for the god. And Phoenix went as captain.

These, then, went on board and sailed their ways over the sea. But the son of Gregory bade the people purify themselves; so they purified themselves and cast their filth into the sea. Then they offered hecatombs of bulls and goats without blemish on the seashore and the smoke with the savor of their sacrifice rose curling up towards heaven.

Thus did they busy themselves throughout the host. But Edgeworth did not forget the threat that he had made Simon and called his trusty messengers and squires Shi-long Lang and Kay Faraday. "Go", said he, "to the tent of Simon, son of Metis. Take Jinxie by the hand and bring her hither; if he will not give her I shall come with others and take her – which will press him harder."

He charged them straightly further and dismissed them, whereon they went their way sorrowfully by the seaside til they came to the tents and ships of Simon's folk. They found Simon sitting by his tent and his ships and ill-pleased he was when he beheld them. They stood fearfully and reverently before him and never a word did they speak but he knew them and said: "Welcome, heralds, messengers of gods and men. Draw near, my quarrel is not with you but with Edgeworth-hime who has sent you for the girl Jinxie. Therefore, Athena! Bring her and give her to them but let them be witnesses by the blessed gods, by mortal men and by the fierceness of Edgeworth-hime's anger that if ever again there be need of me to save the people from ruin, they shall seek and they shall not find. Edgeworth-hime is mad with rage and knows not how to look before and after that prosecutors may fight by their ships in safety."

Athena did as her dear comrade had bidden him. She brought Jinxie from the tent and gave her over to the heralds, who took her with them to the ships of the prosecutors – and the woman was loth to go.

* * *

"I will miss her, Simon", said Athena and turned her head for Simon should not see her tears in her eyes to not believe she was a weak person, easily swayed by the change that was the robbery of her new found friend.

* * *

Then Simon went all alone by the side of the goar sea, weeping to himself and looking out upon the boundless waste of waters. He raised his hands in prayer to his immortal mother.

"Mother!", he cried, " you bore me doomed to live but for a little season. Surely Jove-dono, who thunders from Olympus, might have made that little glorious. It is not so. Edgeworth-hime, son of , has done me dishonor and has robbed me of my prize by force."

As he spoke he wept aloud and his mother heard him where she was sitting in the depths of the sea by the old man, her father. Forthwith she rose as grey mist out of the waves, sat down in human form before him as he stood weeping, caressed him with her hand and asked: "My son, why are you weeping miserably? What is it that grieves you? Keep it not from me but tell me, that we may know it together."

Simon drew a deep sigh and said: "You know it; why tell you what you know well already? We went to Ninetails Vale, the strong city of Yokai, sacked it and brought hither the spoil. The sons of the prosecutors shared it duly among themselves and chose lovely Trucy as the meed of Edgeworth-hime; but Zac Gramarye-dono, priest of Apollo, came to the ships of the prosecutors to free his daughter and brought with him a great ransom: moreover, he bore in his hand the scepter of Apollo-dono, wreathed with a supliant's wreath, and he besought the prosecutors but most of all the son of Gregory-dono who is their chief.

On this the rest of the prosecutors with one voice were for respecting the priest and taking the ransom that he offered; but not so Edgeworth-hime, who spoke fiercely to him and sent him roughly away. So he went back in anger, and Apollo-dono, who loved him dearly, heard his prayer. Then the god sent a deadly dart upon our tents, and the people died thick on one another, for the arrows went every whither among the wide host of the prosecutors. At last a seer in the fulness of his knowledge declared to us the oracles of Apollo-dono, and I was myself first to say that we should appease him. Whereon the son of Gregory-dono rose in anger and threatened with what he has since done. The prosecutors are now taking the girl in a ship back home, and sending gifts of sacrifice to the god; but the heralds have just taken from my tent the daughter of Temna, whom the prosecutors had awarded to myself.

Help your brave son, therefore, if you are able. Go to Olympus and if you have ever done him service in word or deed, implore the aid of Jove-dono. Ofttimes in my father's house have I heard you glory in that you alone of the immortals saved the Jove-dono from ruin, when the others, with Ema-dono, Juniper-dono and Hugh-dono would have put him in bonds. It was you, goddess, who delivered him by calling to Olympus the hundred-handed monster whom gods call Briareus, but men Aegaeon, for he is stronger even than his father; when therefore he took his seat all-glorious beside Jove-dono, the other gods were afraid, and did not bind him. Go, then, to him, remind him of all this, clasp his knees, and bid him give succour to the defense attorney. Let the prosecutors be hemmed in at the sterns of their ships and perish on the seashore, that they may reap what joy they may of their king, and that Edgeworth-hime may rue his blindness in offering insult to the foremost of the prosecutors."

Mettis wept and answered: "My son, woe is me that I should have borne or suckled you. Would indeed that you had lived your span free from all sorrow at your ships, for it is all too brief; alas, that you should be at once short of life and long of sorrow above your peers: woe, therefore, was the hour in which I bore you; nevertheless I will go to the snowy heights of Olympus and tell this tale to Jove, if he will hear our prayer: meanwhile stay where you are with your ships, nurse your anger against the prosecutors and hold aloof from fight. For Jove went yesterday to a feast and the other gods went with him. He will return to Olympus twelve days hence; I will then go to his mansion paved with bronze and will beseech him; nor do I doubt that I shall be able to persuade him."

On this she left him, still furious at the loss of her that had been taken from him. Meanwhile Phoenix reached Ninetails Vale with the hecatomb. When they had come inside the harbor they furled the sails and laid them in the ship's hold; they slackened the forestays, lowered the mast into its place and rowed the ship to the place where they would have her lie; there they cast out their mooring-stones and made fast the hawsers. They then got out upon the seashore and landed the hecatomb for Apollo; Trucy also left the ship, and Phoenix led her to the altar to deliver her into the hands of her father. "Zac Gramarye", said he, "King Edgeworth has sent me to bring you back your child, and to offer sacrifice to Apollo on behalf of the defense attorney, that we may propitiate the god, who has now brought sorrow upon our tents."

So saying he gave the girl over to her father, who received her gladly, and they ranged the holy hecatomb all orderly round the altar of the god. They washed their hands and took up the barley-meal to sprinkle over the victims, while Zac lifted up his hands and prayed aloud on their behalf. "Hear me," he cried, "O god of the silver bow, that protectest Ninetails Vale and the holy temple with thy might. Even as thou didst hear me aforetime when I prayed, and didst press hardly the prosecutors, so hear me yet again, and stay this fearful pestilence from the defense attorneys."

Thus did he pray, and Apollo heard his prayer. When they had done praying and sprinkling the barley-meal, they drew back the heads of the victims and killed and flayed them. They cut out the thigh-bones, wrapped them round in two layers of fat, set some pieces of raw meat on the top of them, and then Zac laid them on the wood fire and poured wine over them, while the young men stood near him with five-pronged spits in their hands. When the thigh-bones were burned and they had tasted the inward meats, they cut the rest up small, put the pieces upon the spits, roasted them till they were done, and drew them off: then, when they had finished their work and the feast was ready, they ate it, and every man had his full share, so that all were satisfied.

As soon as they had had enough to eat and drink, pages filled the mixing-bowl with wine and water and handed it round, after giving every man his drink-offering.

Thus all day long the young men worshipped the god with song, hymning him and chanting the joyous paean, and the god took pleasure in their voices; but when the sun went down, and it came on dark, they laid themselves down to sleep by the stern cables of the ship, and when the child of morning, rosy-fingered Dawn, appeared they again set sail for the host of the prosecutors.

Apollo sent them a fair wind, so they raised their mast and hoisted their white sails aloft. As the sail bellied with the wind the ship flew through the deep blue water, and the foam hissed against her bows as she sped onward. When they reached the wide-stretching host of the prosecutors, they drew the vessel ashore, high and dry upon the sands, set her strong props beneath her, and went their ways to their own tents and ships.

But Simon abode at his ships and nursed his anger. He went not to the honorable assembly, and sallied not forth to fight, but gnawed at his own heart, pining for battle and the war-cry. Athena sat with him wordlessly.

Now after twelve days the immortal gods came back to Olympus, and Jove led the way. Metis was not unmindful of the charge her son had laid upon her, so she rose from under the sea and went through great heaven with early morning to Olympus, where she found the mighty Jove sitting all alone upon its topmost ridges. She sat herself down before him, and with her left hand seized his knees, while with her right she caught him under the chin, and besought him, saying-

"Father Jove, if I ever did you service in word or deed among the immortals, hear my prayer, and do honor to my son, whose life is to be cut short so early. King Edgeworth has dishonored him by taking his prize and keeping her. Honor him then yourself, Olympian lord of counsel, and grant victory to the defense attorneys, till the prosecutors give my son his due and load him with riches in requital.

Jove sat for a while silent, and without a word, but Metis still kept firm hold of his knees, and besought him a second time. "Incline your head," said she, "and promise me surely, or else deny me- for you have nothing to fear- that I may learn how greatly you disdain me."

At this Jove was much troubled and answered, "I shall have trouble if you set me quarreling with Ema, for she will provoke me with her taunting speeches; even now she is always railing at me before the other gods and accusing me of giving aid to the defense attorneys. Go back now, lest she should find out. I will consider the matter, and will bring it about as wish. See, I incline my head that you believe me. This is the most solemn that I can give to any god. I never recall my word, or deceive, or fail to do what I say, when I have nodded my head."

As he spoke Jove bowed his dark brows, and the ambrosial locks swayed on his immortal head, till vast Olympus reeled.

When the pair had thus laid their plans, they parted - Jove to his house, while the goddess quit the splendor of Olympus, and plunged into the depths of the sea. The gods rose from their seats, before the coming of their sire. Not one of them dared to remain sitting, but all stood up as he came among them. There, then, he took his seat. But Ema when she saw him, knew that he and the old merman's daughter, silver-footed Metis, had been hatching mischief, so she at once began to upbraid him.

"Trickster," she cried, "which of the gods have you been taking into your counsels now? You are always settling matters in secret behind my back, and have never yet told me, if you could help it, one word of your intentions."

"Ema", replied the sire of gods and men, "you must not expect to be informed of all my counsels. You are my wife, but you would find it hard to understand them. When it is proper for you to hear, there is no one, god or man, who will be told sooner, but when I mean to keep a matter to myself, you must not pry nor ask questions."

"Dread Jove", answered Ema, "what are you talking about? I? Pry and ask questions? Never. I let you have your own way in everything. Still, I have a strong misgiving that the old merman's daughter Metis has been talking you over, for she was with you and had hold of your knees this self-same morning. I believe, therefore, that you have been promising her to give glory to Simon, and to kill much people at the ships of the prosecutors."

"Wife," said Jove, "I can do nothing but you suspect me and find it out. You will take nothing by it, for I shall only dislike you the more, and it will go harder with you. Granted that it is as you say; I mean to have it so; sit down and hold your tongue as I bid you for if I once begin to lay my hands about you, though all heaven were on your side it would profit you nothing."

On this Ema was frightened, so she curbed her stubborn will and sat down in silence. But the heavenly beings were disquieted throughout the house of Jove, till the cunning workman Marshall began to try and pacify his mother Ema. "It will be intolerable," said he, "if you two fall to wrangling and setting heaven in an uproar about a pack of mortals. If such ill counsels are to prevail, we shall have no pleasure at our banquet. Let me then advise my mother- and she must herself know that it will be better- to make friends with my dear father Jove, lest he again scold her and disturb our feast. If the Olympian Thunderer wants to hurl us all from our seats, he can do so, for he is far the strongest, so give him fair words, and he will then soon be in a good humor with us."

As he spoke, he took a double cup of nectar, and placed it in his mother's hand. "Cheer up, my dear mother," said he, "and make the best of it. I love you dearly, and should be very sorry to see you get a thrashing; however grieved I might be, I could not help for there is no standing against Jove. Once before when I was trying to help you, he caught me by the foot and flung me from the heavenly threshold. All day long from morn till eve was I falling, till at sunset I came to ground in the island of Precinct and there I lay, with very little life left in me, till friendly folk came and tended me."

Ema smiled at this, and as she smiled she took the cup from her son's hands. Then Marshall drew sweet nectar from the mixing-bowl, and served it round among the gods, going from left to right; and the blessed gods laughed out a loud applause as they saw him bustling about the heavenly mansion.

Thus through the livelong day to the going down of the sun they feasted, and every one had his full share, so that all were satisfied. Apollo struck his lyre, and the Muses lifted up their sweet voices, calling and answering one another. But when the sun's glorious light had faded, they went home to bed, each in his own abode, which lame Marshall with his consummate skill had fashioned for them. So Jove, the Olympian Lord of Thunder, hied him to the bed in which he always slept; and when he had got on to it he went to sleep, with Ema of the golden throne by his side.


End file.
